Searching for a Friend
by Sugar-Reaper
Summary: What happened after the Nuzzlets rampage across school? If you haven't seen Shh! you won't understand so fair warning!


**Authors Notes: This is what my mind had come up with after watching after the episode Shh! (SHOULDN'T READ UNLESS WATCHED ep. Shh!) It was really just a plot bunny about what Kick was thinking while he was in his desk and what would happen afterward. I'm unsure if it's OOC? oh well you decide. Anywhosel, ENJOY! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had just been an assignment what could have possibly gone wrong? Everything. Kick had been tossed around all morning just because he gave that cute little animal some candy.<p>

Now look where he was, hiding in a desk getting ready for said candy to effect the little monster but he was having second thoughts about hiding. Shouldn't he be trying to protect everyone from that beast? They did make fun of him…but he should have at least warned the rest of the class.

Just then he started to hear the screams of his fellow classmates. It was like a war zone out there. He had heard his grandfather describe the feeling of war and this was probably the closest the boy would ever get too having that feeling himself.

Hearing your fellow boys and girls screaming in terror and the explosions. If he didn't know any better Kick would have sworn the sounds where coming from one of those old war movies his teacher would force them watch. He hated hearing those sounds but his gut screamed for him to stay where he was.

So he waited. He knelled in the darkness of his desk and peered into the small crack of light using it as a guide to help him figure out when he would be able to come out.

Once in awhile the noise would go down and he thought it was ok to come out but a scream or two would tell him otherwise. One of those attempts was when the teacher had said he had gotten an A+ he tried to crawl out but just then something knocked into his desk. His desk flew across the room like a race car in a bad accident.

Thankfully Kick only seemed to have a few scraps, and slight nausea. He could survey the damage later but as far as he could tell this wasn't over yet.

The teacher started to scream for something to stop. From what Kick gathered the Nuzzlet was going after the rest of her candy stash! He could not allow that thing to get a hold of any more candy but when he tried to open his desk it would not open not matter how hard he pushed the lid. Something very big was blocking his escape.

He tilted his neck to try to see what it was through the crack but that didn't help because the object was covering his entire view of the classroom. Even though he didn't have enough space to try and ram the lid he tried anyway. Once, Twice, finally on the third try he managed to move the desk just enough to move the object (which turned out to be a bookcase)away from him desk.

What he saw in front of him was a disaster. It was as if the room had a bad encounter with the Tasmanian devil. The other animals (even the tiger) were still trying to get out of the room.

Some of the students were injured maybe even a few had a broken bone or two but most had taken shelter in closets, cupboards, and under desks.

From the look of things the other animals had tried to escape as soon as the Nuzzlet had gone on a rampage. Though the tougher ones had tried to fight it seeing as how there were claw marks everywhere. It was probably at that point that kids either ran out of the room or started hiding.

* * *

><p>Gunther! Kick suddenly realized he had completely forgotten about him! How could he have ever left his best friend to the mercy of that thing? Oh he would never forgive himself if Gunther had gotten hurt. Kick started frantically searching the room for any signs of his friend but he soon realized Gunther was no longer there.<p>

"GUNTHER!" he started the scream again and again running up and down the hallways. It looked as though the entire school had been under attack! The rest of the school was starting to look just like his classroom. Kick started to panic.

"GUNTHER BUDDY CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted desperately running down another hall. "GUNTHER ….please…. ANSWER ME!" he pleaded. Please don't let him be hurt Kick thought. He's not allowed to be hurt because of me! I should have told him to hide why didn't I tell him to run away, leave, something!, ANYTHING! He kept on running through the hall screaming and shouting that name hoping the it would reach his friend's ears.

Kick had searched every room in that school at least 7 times. After what seemed to be hours he finally dropped to his knees with his arms desperately trying to keep him from hitting the floor. How could this have happened? It was only a stupid animal. How could one stupid animal do this to him?

"Gunther…." He spoke in a hushed voice. "h..e….he..can't be gone. He just CAN'T!" he screamed as he started to pound the tile floor with his fist letting his tears finally roll down his cheeks.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! Gunther you have to be somewhere right? ANSWER ME! PLEASE! JUST ANSWER ME!" he yelled at the floor although at this point it was starting to get some dents in it from the beating but what Kick didn't see were the drops of blood falling from his hand onto the floor.

Finally his arms gave out so he started banging his head on the floor, barley feeling the pain in his hand and head. He felt so stupid. He had checked everywhere in this blasted school for Gunther 10 times over. SO WHERE COULD HE BE! HOW COULD HE HAVE POSSIBLY MISSED HIM!

* * *

><p>"K...!"<p>

Kick suddenly stopped pounding at the floor. Getting up from the floor the tears streaming down his face blurring his vision mixed with….. blood? His ears started to ring but he had to figure out what the noise was.

"K…...ck!"

It was too far away to tell but he could have sworn he just heard his name!

"Gunther…..?" he sniffled.

"KIIIIIIIICK!" That was defiantly his name. Someone was trying to find him!

He started to run toward voice though it was fading he was determined to catch up with it. It had to be him there was nobody else here who would come looking for him. He couldn't seem find his own voice though. He could still run and that was good enough for him. He could feel his strength leaving him but that didn't stop him. He needed to find Gunther no matter what happened to himself.

Kick could hear the voice and it was so close! Gunther had to be close. He had to. Kick decided to let gravity do this part. He slid his boots across the floor just enough to turn the corner in time to see Gunther running down that very hallway looking back and forth calling his name.

As soon as Gunther paused in his scream Kick used the last of his strength to yell one last time. "GUNTHER!" he tried to shout though it barley came out as a yell, it was a wonder his friend even heard him at all.

The blonde slowly turned around to see his best friend trying to hold himself up by using a large door frame. Kick looked as like he had been in a very bad fight.

His helmet was scratched up and he could barely stand up. His left hand seemed limp… broken even. There was blood dipping from that hand and even down his face. Kick's desk now seemed to have left him with a little more than just a few scrapes and bruises. Kick was finally able to feel the full extent of his injuries but he didn't care.

"KICK! Gunther shouted running over to his injured pal as fast as he could. "Are you ok? You look pretty bad you should get to the doctors outside right now, come on hurry up before everybody leaves!" He said worry and panic in his voice but Kick could barley hear him over the growing ringing in his ears.

Kick just smiled and reached up to hug Gunther. He didn't know how long he had been searching around school but he was just glad that he had finally found his friend and that's all that mattered. Even though he desperately wanted to apologize to Gunther and tell his buddy just how much he meant to him he couldn't find his voice for the life of him.

So he just stood right there holding Gunthers shirt as tightly as he could trying to convince pain in his hand to go away. He began to tremble and he couldn't help but let out a small sob. He held on to Gunther with the death grip of a trained dare devil.

After a moment or two Gunther finally returned the hug but almost as soon as he did Kick started seeing black. He could feel his conscious fading away and tried to shake it off but his body seemed to have other plans.

Eventually Kick just gave in and let himself black out. He found Gunther and as long as his friend wasn't hurt then Kick would be fine no matter what happened to him.


End file.
